The Successor
by Scorpina
Summary: Sequal to The Dragons, Kane's bad feeling comes to life in the form of the Sorcerer Qain Chi! What does he want? Why is he here? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Truth revealed- Snitsky

Really? I get to tell this story too? Are you sure? I mean, people don't really know me that well… I just started here just over a year ago, and not to mention I got a lousy catch phrase. 'It wasn't my fault!' Yeah, that's it. Sucks huh? Oh wait. I'm not suppose to be telling my story, I got to be telling you about Kane and this weird guy who's skin is white as snow and he has these freaky black circles around his eyes that go up his forehead to the back. Really weird looking, I've spotted him in the crowd lately at the shows. No one else notices him, yet Kane… Kane has this weird look on his face when I tell him. John Cena seems to believe me, yet the other laugh. "Take it easy Snitsky, you don't have a stalker!" Rene Dupree told me one time.

I was in the back at the coffee table with him, Cena, Kane, Triple H and Ric Flair. Triple H laughed at the description. "Who on earth would dress like that?" he asked me.

"You're mind is playing tricks on you" grinned Flair.

"Guys, knock it off" Kane said politely. "I've see him"

The table grew silent. "Really?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah… really, and he's no laughing matter either. John, come on" Kane called, he didn't finish his coffee. Cena shrugged and followed Kane without question; they knew something was up about this guy. But why wouldn't they tell any of us? I mean we're all like brothers here right?

Triple H looked rather concerned. "This is serious," he whispered.

"Why?" Rene asked.

"Kane has his traditional warm up video game with Hurricane… he hasn't touched a controller in weeks!"

"You think it's that guy? Kane knows who he is?" I asked.

Hunter shrugged, not really sure what to think. But something told me to watch his back; I wasn't getting a good feeling about this guy.

I mean ever since that weird lightning storm a few weeks ago, at the hotel. Kane wasn't the same. Nor was Cena. It was like they were taken out of place, neither talked about it. And I asked the Undertaker for advice about he, he simple said. "It's not you're concern, don't worry about it" Yet it was in such a venomous tone… never have I heard the Undertaker speak to me like that, normally he doesn't mind lending an ear. Yet as of late… I don't know.

It would be on Raw when I would and everyone else would see who this creep was, I pointed him out on the TV screen to Eric Bischoff. "He's been stalking one of us! He's at every show!" I told him.

Eric wasn't too concerned. "It's nothing major" he replied.

"He's making Kane and Cena very uneasy, I think they know him"

Eric wasn't convinced and told me it was just a fan. But I knew better, something was telling me to think about this. So, I went about telling everyone I could in the locker room about this guy. Matt Hardy was the first person I told, and he saw the concern in my eyes.

"You aren't kidding are you?" he asked me.

"God, I wish I was"

Matt nodded. "I'll tell the others"

We divided up and told whom we could before the matches. Edge and Lita were first, Lita kept an eye on him though out the match Edge had with Chris Jericho. Jericho too would look at the guy from time to time. He was weird looking, and really stuck out of the crowd. It would be the main event. Kane against Kurt Angle, which was when the creep made his move from the front row. Kane stood in the ring, only to have the guy in the crowd jump that barricade. Security went right at him, yet he easily over powered them. I didn't like the look of this. Kane stood ready to fight him when Kurt came out. Angle was confused. Wondering if this was scripted or not. Well… it wasn't. The fan slid into the ring, grinning from ear to ear. Mouthing something that wasn't impressing Kane a great deal.

I was in the locker room with the other guys. John glared at the TV. "No one go out," he said as he left the room.

"Whoa! Cena where are you going?" Hunter demanded.

John turned around. "Kane and I know this jackass, and we know how he works. Stay here" he snapped back. John has never done that to Triple H, and he's the boss' son in law! We kept an eye on the TV as Kurt made his way to the ring; he grabbed a mic and started to roll with it. "Hey! Creep! Get out of my ring!" Angle yelled; something left this guy's hand. It sent Kurt flying over 10 feet! He landed through the announce table hard. Wow, this guy had powers. Kane didn't budge from his spot as he stared angrily at this guy. Cena was the next one to come out, he check on Angle first and then picked up another mic.

"QAIN CHI!" he yelled out.

"Who the hell is Qain Chi?" Hunter asked.

"He's a sorcerer in Mortal Kombat, that's all I know" was my answer.

"Oh great, Vince has named Wrestlers after Mortal Kombat now?" demanded Ric.

Hunter shook his head no, and said there was no new wrestler by that name at all.

"So… he's real?" I asked.

"Did you just see Angle get blasted?" Triple H shot back.

No argument here, he did.

This Qain Chi guy rolled his eyes at John; I read his lip then and there. 'Pathetic dragon' was what he said as he blasted John! Amazing thing is, John crossed his arms in time, and he took the blow with the greatest of ease! His skin smoked and burned only to show his dragon scales under his skin… is he able to do that?

"Whoa" came the locker room as they began to watch the TV.

"Is he ok?" Trish asked with concern.

"We got to help them!" stated Matt.

"NO!" Triple H yelled. "We're to stay here, if it gets bad. I'll go out"

"Why you?" demanded Ric.

"Because, I said so!"

"Glory hog" growled Rene.

"No, I can change into a lion! I can help them."

"No you can't" Shot back Jericho. "That guy will rip you to shreds."

"Then why is John ok?" asked Trish.

"Dragons are impervious to magic in their realm" came Rob Van Dam's voice. "So if anything happens, it's me that's going out there. Got it!" he snapped to us. We only nodded to him as we turned back to the screen.

Kane grew sick and tired of Qain Chi, he knocked him down from behind, yet Qain easily rolled and recovered before he hit the ground. He laughed to Kane, showing admiration for his strength. He seemed to have summoned a microphone as it came floating towards him. His laugh echoed the arena as he spoke in a deep and dark voice. "I knew it! I knew it ever since I saw you battle in Outworld!" he grinned.

"What is he talking about?"

"Shut up Ric!" We yelled back.

Kane gave him an 'oh, really?' look.

"Yes, your power, and strength, the pure will to live… you're perfect,"

John decided he would try and strike. He ran to the ring as fast as he could. Only in a mire second to once more be blasted by a weird green power. This time it was more devastating than before. It ate away at John Shirt and title with great ease; it started to burn his flesh on the outside. Lucky for him his dragon scales protected his body. But he was in serious pain.

"That's it. I'm going out!" Rob growled as he ran out the door. Kane slid out of the ring to check on John, he was seriously hurt… Oh my God… his scales… they too were being eaten away at! Kane turned around his body shook with rage.

"Yes, be angry. Show me your power!" Qain yelled.

Kane yelled aloud, his arms became engulfed in fire!

"DAMN!" yelled Hunter. Well… the locker room was full of more… expressive words. But let's stick with damn for the moment.

Kane's look had become so serious and demented… I wouldn't want to mess with him. He set the ropes ablaze with a mire touch of his hand. Qain Chi laughed with pleasure. "I knew you had the power… Soon enough my apprentice, soon enough" The freak vanished into the ring. Kane settled himself down as the fire left the ropes. Kane stared at his arms as the flame slowly vanished. John's wounds healed as Kurt came too. Rob just stood on the ramp stunned to say the least as the fan's echoed the same chant

'Holy S:'

"Oh my God" muttered Matt. "What did that guy mean by apprentice?" he asked.

"I don't think it's the Donald Trump kind either," whispered Hurricane.

Kane picked John off the ground carefully as Rob got Kurt; they came to the back where everyone was full of questions for Kane.

"What happened? Who was he? Where did he come from?" was asked aloud. Kane passed John to me and said.

"I don't want to talk about it here!" he yelled aloud, he went to his locker room and slammed the door shut, locking the door.

Everyone became silent. "Someone needs to talk to him" I whispered.

I saw a look of concern in Hunter's eyes, he nodded as he went to try and talk to Kane…


	2. Chapter 2 The Truth

Chapter 2 The truth- Triple H

I know what you're all thinking. He got to where he is by sleeping with the bosses daughter and kissing his ass. If you really knew me, you would know me much better than that. McMahon was against Stephanie and I going out. He separated us to test and see if we were really in love. You know something; I truly love Stephanie with all my heart. If you don't believe me ask the Undertaker. He was the one I went to for advice on this, and he told me 'you can't help who you fall in love with' that's true, and I didn't resist… now, on to Kane.

There was a look in his eyes that I have never seen before; I've been concerned about him for the past few weeks. We were leaving the hotel room when I noticed these large gashes on his arm. I asked him about them, and he said. "The ice machine gave me a hard time"

Yeah, as if I would believe he would be up an ice machine and the machine kicks his ass! I brought it for now, but the look in his eyes… Let me be serious here. Glen… Kane… is a fantastic guy. I work with him and greatly respect him. Normally he's easy going, and laughing a lot. Now a day, it's like his smile was taken away. Everyone notice it, I hope he knows that.

I went to his locker room and knocked on the door. "GO AWAY!" he would yell.

"Glen, open up, we got to talk!" I called back, making the matter more serious by using his real name. There was a moment of silence. "If you want, I'll get Vince and he can talk things over with you!" The door unlocked, Kane opened it just a creak. I could see his eye through the door.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Can I come in, we will talk in private ok?"

Kane closed the door, and then opened it widely. I came in, instantly he closed the door shut and locked it once more. We walked father into the room where he sat. "So talk" he growled.

"You're scaring me," I stated bluntly. "What happened to you, and I know that Quan freak had something to do with it"

Kane sighed as he told me his tale about him, Cena, Rob, Taker, Sara, Batista and a kid getting sent on a mission to another realm. There the guy named Quan Chi took the form of a warrior, he led them into a trap and nearly got them all killed at least twice.

"There was this damn look in his eyes as he stared at me… seeing something deep within me, I didn't like it." Kane stated. He looked at me with fear in his eyes. "He saw something"

His look started to scare even me. "How can we stop him? I won't have him come after my best friends!" I asked.

Kane shook his head no. "We can't stop you, you saw what happened to Cena! Even with scales, Quan Chi has Physical powers as well as dark magic. We can't stop him…"

"You could though, that fire you summoned!" I stated.

Again he shook his head. "He wanted to see that… that was what he saw in me… the fire!"

This was getting weird, like something out of a bad movie. "What did he mean by apprentice?" I asked of him.

Kane was just as confused as I was about it. "Did he direct that towards me?"

I nodded to him. Somehow I don't think I was making thing better.

"Why is this happening?" he whispered to himself.

My mind then clicked. "Rayden! Can't you summon Rayden?" I asked him.

The only smirk I have seen come across Kane's face in ages made a very brief appearance on his lips, yet it soon faded. "He knew Quan Chi was setting us up! I wouldn't turn to him for help, not now. I will fight my own battle"

I wasn't like this one bit. Glen was disappearing before me, as Kane became more and more dominate. "I will end this" he seethed.

"Glen, please. What else can we do to help?" I asked of him. He turned to me slowly, sneering at me. "You can let me fight my own battle" He got off the bench and went towards the door, turning the hinge and opening it wide. "I'm asking you to leave now Hunter, I got much to think about"

I wasn't going to fight him; I walked out and went down the hall. This was getting serious. Quickly I went to the locker room and into my bag, pulling out my cell phone. The one man who can help me now was on my speed dial.

"Hello?"

"Taker, it's Hunter. I need your help. And please hurry, it's Kane"

Taker was silence as I could hear him take a deep breath. "Quan Chi huh?" he asked.

"You watched Raw?"

"No, I just felt it. I'll be there as soon as I can" there was a dead tone when he finished, hanging up before saying good-bye. But it anyone can reach Kane, it would be the Deadman.

I had an idea for the moment; I went to Hurricane's locker room. He looked at me oddly. "Hunter?" he asked.

"No time, tell me what do you know about Mortal Kombat?" I asked of him.

Hurricane told me he's played most of the games and saw the first episode when it came on TV Mortal Kombat Konquest. I saw Snitsky in the room with him, he too knew a little bit about Mortal Kombat. "I want you both to start playing the games that have Quan Chi in them, rent ever dame episode of the TV show and watch them. I want everything on this bastard, and bring them to my locker room"

"Why?" Snitsky asked.

"I'm the cerebral assassin. I need to know what the hell we are up against" With that spoken, I knew I had to tell Vince things were going to get stranger than normal around here.


	3. Chapter 3 questions to be answered

Chapter 3- Questions to be answered- Kane

I'm sorry Hunter; I can't let you help me. It was the main thought going through my mind as I locked the door once more and sat down. Channeling Kane is the only thing keeping me going at the moment. I mean how can a stupid video game be real? Why was it made to be something of fiction? This was serious, more serious than going to a Shokan realm. I could only wonder who else was real? Goro was, I've personally met Sub-Zero and Scorpion. Rayden no doubt, and now the darkest sorcerer of them all… Quan Chi. I played Mortal Kombat 4 all the time, watching his moves, the flaming green skull seems to be the most favored of his weapons. And his fatality…. Can you imagine that happening to someone you hold dear in real life? He sends a massive amount of power into your body, until it explodes in your being. No one can survive that kind of punishment. And I would be damned if I allowed that to happen to my friends, my wrestling family.

It wasn't long before I heard my cellphone ring. Reluctantly I answered it. "Hello?" I asked.

"Glen… Mark"

"Taker… Let me guess. Hunter called you?"

Taker didn't sugar coat anything, he's good that way. Being straight up and all. He told me he knew of Quan Chi and asked what he could do to help. There wasn't anything, and I wasn't going to start dragging his ass into this.

"Let me help you bro" he said

I sighed. "Let me be straight with you, he's only after me for some reason at the moment. I am not about to let anyone else get dragged into this!" I shot back to him.

"Damn it Glen! Don't be stupid!" he shot back.

"I'm not, I'm watching out for my friends" with that said I hung up for the first time ever on the Deadman abruptly.

I had decided to pack up and head on to the next arena; I won't talk to any of the guys about this, not a single word. I just hope the guys can respect that of me, I don't mean to be so cold to them. I just don't want them harmed.

If Quan Chi was sick enough to attack Cena with some sort of acid, he'll be willing to do a Mimic fatality on someone, mark my words.

When my packing was done and I changed into my normal clothing, quietly I walked up to my door, unlocking it. Looking up and down the halls I saw no one. It was time for me to leave; basically it was just a short run to the parking lot and into the hotel, nothing more. The drive there was fast, I just wanted to sleep this night off. If that bastard let me sleep that is. No doubt Quan Chi could make himself appear at a moment's notice. Oh God how am I going to sleep knowing that! I checked myself into my hotel room, and decided a stiff drink would do me good. Walking down to the bar, there was a farmiller sight. I stormed up to him when he saw me coming, that smirk… that ignorant smirk.

"Why the hell are you letting this happen?"

"Glen… I can understand you're upset…"

"Upset? Upset? I'm pissed off Rayden!"

My words startled him slightly; I don't think anyone has snapped at him like that. "My… such a tongue"

"Shut up and answer me. Why are you letting Quan Chi do this to me!" my voice was low to a whisper so it wouldn't bring attention to us. But I knew some looks I was getting, made me nervous.

Rayden looked at me "It's best not to talk of it here. Order your drink, go to your hotel room, I will be there in a moment" was his reply.

Damn, gullible must be tattooed on my damn head or something. Why? Because I listened to him. I got my drink and went to my hotel room, and wouldn't you know it. He's sitting on my bed.

"So… what's this about?" he asked.

I just grew so angry with him, I couldn't think straight. "Some protector you are! Quan Chi, he's after me. Why I don't know. You know and won't tell me, that much I am aware of…"

"He's after you because of your power" Rayden said abruptly.

Wow, my first straight answer from a thunder god. "Why me?"

He looked me straight in the eyes. "Your power is similar to his own, fire. He treasures his power, yet knows you have more in you. You're a dragon, and they are naturally magic. Yet it's something else" he said.

"And you aren't going to tell me huh? Figures" I took a mouthful of my drink, I needed something to calm me.

Rayden looked at me. "You remind him of himself, that's what he wants, he wants someone to be just as he is, for he knows his time is short…"

"What? You mean to tell me… he wants me to be his successor?" I demanded.

"Partially. But there is much, much more. Shang Tsung…"

"Oh God, don't tell me he's real too!" I hissed.

Rayden glared at me. "All combatants of Mortal Kombat are real!" he yelled. "Shang Tsung was brought back to life, they had resurrected the dragon King once before, and feel they can do it again"

This was getting too much. "Dragon King… You know what Rayden. Shove it!" I yelled. "Shove it up your ass and get the hell out of my normal life!"

Rayden's look went from serious to calm. He nodded to me. "Alright, ok. If you say so, but mark my words Glen and listen to what I tell you now. What is necessary to happen… will indeed happen. Not matter the interference or altercation." With that spoken, Rayden left my hotel room. I locked the door and fell onto my bed after finishing the drink. All this, so much happening at once, and it's up to me to stop it or at least try to stop it…

I closed my eyes trying to sleep; yet all I could hear was Quan Chi's voice calling my name. "Glen, Glen. It's almost time boy. And trust me when I say this. You'll thank me later!" His laugh echoed in my mind as it woke me. I was in a cold sweat, not able to see the time on the clock. But I felt something on my bed. Clearing the crud from my eyes, I look and saw my old wrestling mask, the one with the mouthpiece missing; yet it was an opal black. There was a green shin to it… that damn sorcerer! I stormed out of my room and threw it down the trash shoo. I wasn't about to fall right into his hands; no doubt he cursed that mask with something.

"You're not getting the better of me!" I growled to the shoo door.

Storming back to my room, I closed the door. Turning to my bed… the mask had returned. I couldn't believe this; he won't give up or give me a moment's peace…

It gives me all the more reason not to give up, and all the reason to put an end to him. Once and for all!


	4. Chapter 4 The Mask

Chapter 4- The Mask- Triple H

4a.m Everything Hurricane and Snitsky found were given to me; every bit of information, his form and power was all being forced into my mind. How he worked and most importantly to me… his weakness. I found a weakness is this damn bald headed freak bastard! I knew it, yet my problem was now how do I get it? The substance that makes him short of breath and weak in the knees, as well another dilemma is how to use it against him. I called Vince telling him what was wrong; he didn't believe me at first. That was until he saw Raw for himself. Vince told me if I find anything was to let him know. Well, I found a weakness.

I learned from Rayden and the others that Mortal Kombat, the damn thing is real! So everything in the games, movies and books are real to. I heard the door open in my hotel room, only to see Stephanie walk in.

"Paul, it's 4am!" she said.

"I know, but I found it! I found his weakness!" I told her with excitement. She came to the bed with me and saw me play the clip; a satisfying grin came over her face.

"I know how we can use it too!" she said.

I looked to her, I've been racking my brain about it and she already has an idea. Stephanie whips out her cellphone and makes a call, a custom order as it were. Just for me.

"I need it by Monday" She said into the phone, it wasn't going to be a problem. She closed it up and grinned to me. "That freak doesn't know whom he is messing with does he?" she asked me with a grin.

I kissed her lips. "No, but he will soon enough…" I could hear someone muttering next door, it sounded like Kane. Getting off the bed, Stephanie and myself went to see.

"He's not going to get me…" came from the walls. It was Kane; a small thud would come after the sentence. Steph and I went to his room. The door was unlocked. There he was against the wall, muttering to himself.

"Oh God he looks awful" Stephanie said. She went to his side seeing the bags under his eyes.

"He's not going to get me… really… I won't let him get to me!" Kane told her as he rocked. Looking to his bed, I saw his old wrestling mask. Yet it was black. Carefully taking it off the bed, Kane's eyes widened. "No… don't give it to me!" he said fearfully.

"Kane stay in my room ok?" I asked of him. He nodded as Stephanie took him out. I glared down at the mask. "Son of a bitch" this guy wants to play mind games, so be it. I'm ready for him!

I thought quickly, and recalled I did have something with the element that Quan Chi is weak against! Rushing back to my room, Stephanie was trying to settle Kane down. Yet his eyes refused to close.

"Take it easy bro, I got your remedy!" Going through my bag I pulled it out. A small pot… yet you heard me, a pot! I placed it on the dresser.

"A flower pot?" Kane asked.

"Not just any flower pot… COBALT flower pot" I corrected him.

"It's Quan Chi's greatest weakness, and our best weapon against him is coming tomorrow" Stephanie explained.

Kane looked at me. "You aren't BS'ing me right?"

"At a time like this, I wouldn't dare"

Kane's eyes slowly started to close, until he fell into a deep sleep. I doubt the big guy has had a decent rest in weeks! We left him to be as Stephanie and I took his hotel room.

She looked to me strangely. "Why do you have a flower pot made of Cobalt in your bag?" she asked.

I shrugged to her. "I think it was something I picked up some where… I don't know I just liked it. I remember the seller telling me to never drink out of it since there was Cobalt in it."

Stephanie rolled her eyes and smiled. "Good thing you remembered… now… what about that?" she asked as her eyes darted towards the mask.

That was a good question; I know it was Kane that got up and threw something in the garbage shoo, no doubt that was it. I threw the mask into the corner. I will be dealing with that tomorrow.

When morning came, first thing I did was check on Kane. I just knocked on the door when he answered it. The bags were gone from his eyes as he looked like his old self once more. His interest had returned and a child like manner he always had. "Feel better?" I asked him.

"Hell yeah!" he shot back. I came inside and looked about, noticing the pot was broken. "I shattered it last night in three sections one at the foot of the bed and one on each side. I tell you who know that a pot could keep a sorcerer away?" he asked of me.

"Yeah, about that. I know how to stop him. Steph and I are taking care of it. Leave the jackass to me ok?" I asked.

Kane shook his head. "I can't. What if he hurts you!" he shot back.

"Man, you worry about me too much. Come on, get your stuff we got to get going!" I called to him and gave him a playful punch to the arm.

"Uh… you're in my room," he said with a smirk. Yeah, that's Kane all right.

He went to get his things packed as I got mine. Stephanie joined me in my room as we packed up. I kept the shards of the pot for Kane, knowing he will need them again tomorrow night.

It would be over a week… hell I think a few weeks passed since we last saw the freak of nature. Kane was able to sleep and move on. Perhaps Quan Chi gave up. I kept the mask I found on Kane's bed in my bag, knowing if it were in my possession.

It would be about three weeks I would say. Monday Night Raw was going to be starting within the next three hours. Pulling out my gear, I saw something out of place. One my stuff was messed about, two… the mask was missing.

"Oh great, someone better not be pranking me now!" I growled as I went to question the guys. Litterly I went to every single one of then demanding to know who went in my bag. No one admitted to it, or saw anyone near it. Stephanie wouldn't dare mess with that. She and I know all too well what it did to Kane. No one confessed to pulling a prank on me. I ran into Kane, as he was getting ready.

"Kane, have you gone through my bag?" I asked of him.

He looked at me oddly. "No, why?"

"Ah, no reason… my boxer shorts were missing" I lied.

Kane nodded as he went to get ready. I had a bad feeling about this, to be on the safe side I went back to the locker room and pulled out my secret weapon. The specially made to order sledgehammer. Cobalt alloy handle and head, perfect to use against the sorcerer since it's his one weakness.

I went to Vince and told him what had happened; he was finding it hard to believe for the moment. I mean come on, would you have taken me seriously if I told you about a demon sorcerer after Kane? Didn't think so. We just so happen to be in luck, I was a good guy for the moment. And Vince made it so Kane and I would be in tag team action tonight against Snitsky and Angle. God, I hope this hammer works. If not… may God help us all…


	5. Chapter 5 Crazy SOB

Chapter 5- Crazy SOB- Cena

I heard Hunter talking in the halls with Snitsky and Angle, warning them of a possible attack later on. He gave them both a strange looking charm saying it's made of cobalt, and must be worn at all times. Angle and Snitsky nodded in agreement as they went on their way, I made we worry. After all, Kane's my best bud. He's certainly been like his normal self in these past few weeks, but why would Hunter suspect the sorcerer to attack now? I told Rob about it, and he agreed to stand by. He made some calls and got Batista and The Deadman himself to arrive at the arena. Smackdown was going to be here tomorrow night anyway.

Dave and Taker stayed in my locker room, prepared for anything that happens. The night went smoothly so far, yet the worst was yet to come. Kane and Triple H went out to the ring first, Hunter clenched his sledgehammer like his life was depending on it. Kane looked at him strangely, wondering why he was on edge. Kurt and Snitsky didn't even make it out onto the ramp. Hunter and Kane stood there waiting when Gene was thrown hard onto the stage; Angle too was hurt pretty badly. Dave, Taker and I were on our feet. Rob was standing by the door.

"Is it him?" he asked.

Quan Chi came out, this time fully covered in his armor. As if he were ready to do battle. Hunter stood in front of Kane, holding his sledgehammer in front of him. The sorcerer laughed as he grabbed onto a mic.

"Cobalt, very cute mortal. But it's only useful if I am near the substance…" his eyes gazed down at Snitsky and Angle. "Charms… that small don't work on me." He then slowly gazed up at Kane; the poor guy was freaked out.

"Let's go" Taker said as we were about to go out the door, Rob was trying to pull it open, yet it would budge. It was stuck!

"It's won't go!" he growled. Dave started ramming it shoulder first. Not even a dent.

"It's cursed!" I hissed.

"The Son of a bitch knew we were going to attack!" Taker yelled out. I turned back to the TV.

Quan came down the ramp slowly, holding something in his free hand. "Ah, that… that would work on me mortal. How interesting you made it into your personal weapon. But like I said. I have to be near the source… And for what I am about to do… don't have to be close at all… Kane… CATCH!" Whatever was in Quan's hand was blasted at Kane. The green smoke could still be seen as it hit him face first! You could hear Kane screaming.

"GET IT OFF!"

On his face was his old wrestling mask, black as night, he tried everything and used all his might to pull it from his face. It wouldn't budge. Hunter even tried and pull it off.

Quan Chi was laughing at their attempt. "It won't move, it's not going anywhere… Congratulations Kane. You are one step closer to your destiny!" His laughter echoed the arena as he vanished once more, the door finally opened. Everyone rushed out to Kane, who just passed out on the ring mat. Hunter couldn't believe what he just saw; the fans were awestruck by what transpired before their eyes. I was the first to get to Kane's side, checking to make sure there wasn't any serious harm done.

"Kane… Bro, come on snap out of it! It's me John!" I called out to him. He was out cold.

Hunter lowered his head, feeling he has failed Kane. There wasn't anything he could do. It took Taker and I to get him to the back, we let him rest as he looked at the mask. Taker tried his hand out it, yet he made a horrid discovery as he tried to find a good place to grip.

"There's no edges to it anymore… I can't find where the mask ends and his flesh begins!"

"Son of a BITCH!" I yelled throwing my hat to the corner. "Why!" I yelled out in anger.

Taker didn't know himself, He told us it's best to let Kane sleep and see what to do from there.

Taker and I walked out as the rest of the locker room wanted to come in. "How is he?" Trish asked.

"Will he be ok?" questioned Rosey.

"Everyone settle please! Kane needs to sleep, that's the best we can do at the moment." Taker called out trying to settle the mass.

"I'm going to hunt this punk ass down!" I growled.

We disbanded; I went to check on Snitsky and Kurt. Both were badly hurt, yet will be fine. Hunter on the other hand was a wreck.

"I couldn't help him… this was all my fault!" he cried, Stephanie tried to comfort him. But the guy is taking it quite hard.

I needed some air, so I ventured to the rooftop only to hear voices. "Where do we start looking?"

"Who knows, that guy comes and goes as he pleases" I peeked around the corner to see Batista and Rob.

"I want to know what he has planned for Kane, why him of all people. It's hard to understand" Dave sighed.

I agreed with them, what was Quan's plan? What is the mask doing to Kane? Question that didn't seem to have answers, at least not yet.

My main question is; why didn't Rayden show up? Why didn't he stop him? That thunder god owes us big time. Perhaps it's time to cash in a favor.

I waited for Dave and Rob to leave the rooftop before I attempted to call Rayden, that or make a total ass of myself. I stood in the middle of the rooftop and looked skyward.

"RAYDEN!" I yelled to the top of my lungs, there was no answer. "Damn it" I hissed as I turned around. I was face to face with him!

"There's no need to yell!" he told me.

My anger rose then and there. "Where the hell were you! Quan Chi got Glen! And you didn't even throw a frigg'n lightning bolt! What the hell gives?" I demanded of him.

Rayden looked at me. "He was here?"

"No duh dumbass!"

Rayden shook his head. "Quan Chi has to power to hid himself from my sight. I haven't been able to sense him at all, what did he do?"

I gave Rayden the blow by blow of what happened, he was stunned to say the least and concerned. "Well… how do we get the mask off of him?"

He shook his head at me. "Only Quan Chi can remove it," he explained. Oh great… just great.

"What will happen to Kane in the mean time?" I asked.

Rayden looked to me. "He will be that as Quan Chi is. If madness takes hold of him, you will lose Glen forever"

Way to throw grease on the fire there thunder god. "How do we prevent the madness?"

"It's not you who prevents it, but Glen." With that said he vanished in a puff of white smoke, some help he is!

I went back inside where everyone was in whispers of what was going on, I went to check on Kane, knocking first in case he was awake some how. No answer. Pushing the door open carefully I was about to sneak inside when I heard him. "Oh my head"

"Glen! You woke up!"

I ran around the small wall and turned the corner. My jaw nearly dropped when I saw him. "Dude… what happened to you?" I whispered…


	6. Chapter 6 Power and Sanity

Chapter 6- Powers and sanity- Kane

The moment I saw him… the moment he stepped foot on the ramp, I knew what would happen to me. I figured out the reason why he left that mask on my bed, and I knew why he haunted my dreams. My mind state was what he was after. Madness is a key to his power, when you don't care of the world around you. It makes it all that much easier to destroy, when you distance yourself from your friends. The guilt eats away at you until there is nothing more. That was what he wanted, and I was giving it to him.

When the mask hit my face, it was like being hit with a chair. It stuck on quickly, not even giving me a chance to take it off. It was on… for good. The sudden power flooding my body became too much, I passed out because of it. Yet when I came too… my head throbbed and my body felt strange. I heard Cena call out to me when I complained about my head. Sitting up I looked in his eyes. His face said it all.

"What happened to you?"

I looked at my hands, which remained bare, yet my arms were now covered in thick leather. My wrist had two sharp spikes breaking through. My legs too were covered in the rough material; this wasn't ordinary clothing for sure. Hell the boots on my feet even changed! Slowly, bringing my self to my feet, I looked at the new clothing. And another difference, hair drooped down the side of my face. My old long brown hair… it grew back.

My eyes looked at John who was speechless. "Am… I hard to look at?" I asked him.

John shook his head no. "Dude… you look like a badass" he said bluntly.

The door opened once more, this time it was Vince that walked in. Oh boy, I'm in for it now. He took one look at me and nearly fell flat on his ass.

"What in God's name are you doing in that!" he demanded.

I couldn't quite answer him, not even I knew what I was doing in this. "I don't know" I replied honestly.

Vince walked up and tugged on the clothing seeing how stiff and tight it was, his eyes then caught the spikes coming from my wrist. "Take those off!" he ordered. I tried to, yet I felt my skin get pulled up with the blades.

"Uh… I can't… it's a part of my body"

Vince turned to John. "Is this a joke you two are playing?"

"N…No sir" Cena stuttered.

"Mr. McMahon. I didn't do this on purpose, I've been passed out… how long was I out for?" I asked John.

"Almost an hour"

"Almost an hour… didn't you see what happened to me out there?" I asked of him.

Vince nodded as his eyes caught my mask. He tried to find the edges to pull it off. When none could be found, he knew then and there I wasn't joking around.

"Oh my God… it's real!"

Well that was the start of it all, a meeting was quickly held with the locker room. Me being the main topic of discussion, I wasn't really thrilled about it. "Well… any idea?" Vince asked aloud.

The room went quiet. "Ideas about what?" demanded Batista.

"On how to get Kane normal again"

I laughed aloud to McMahon's question. "Me? You think you can get me back to normal? That would be like getting Taker to remove all his tattoos Vince!" I shot at him.

Vince stared at me oddly. "So there's nothing we can do?" he asked.

"Nope"

"You sure?"

"Yep"

I saw the strange looks I was getting from everyone. "You're oddly at ease with this Kane" Taker stated.

I was well aware of that. "You can tell? Well, to be honest, I am… I am at ease with it, why you ask. I have to be. If not, I will go insane, simple as that"

The room was abuzz as to what I meant. I stop up and took the stage. "Quan Chi likes people to suffer, he wants me to suffer. Why I don't know. Yet let's look at it this way, I got his powers…" was the way I see it.

"Kane… what will it do to you?" asked Cena.

I haven't really figured it out yet, but I looked at my hand and imagined a flame. Much to my shock I conjured one, it want from green to a red fire… something I didn't expect it to do! "I'm still me… I won't let him sculpt me in his image" I stated as I extinguished the flame when my fist clenched.

I don't know if everyone was more scared of me being totally cool with this, or the fact that it happened. "Trust me" I said to them.

I saw Taker nod his head, he was seeing where I was coming from, and all the guys that have dragon inner animals agreed with me, everyone else was unsure. "Question though, how will you wrestle… if you can't take off the spikes?" asked Chris Jericho.

"Well, I won't be stepping foot into the ring…" I said. Knowing how sharp these spikes were, never would I risk anyone's well being like this.

The meeting had ended, for me; I went to the roof to think about what will need to be done. I sat on the edge of the rooftop, and looked down at the streets below. I could feel someone was behind me, someone powerful.

"Hey Rayden" I said aloud. Turning around, I gave him a smirk.

He was stunned to say the least. "What? Is this the same Kane that told me to shove it?" he asked me.

"Yeah, but I think I understand now. And know what I need to do."

Rayden had a quizitive look on me. "That's a first"

"Rayden, I know why Quan Chi did what he did to me. He wanted to drive me insane to take control of me, making me snap. I figured if I accept what's being done, he has no power over me. Am I right?"

Rayden looked rather confused. "You think that?" he asked. "Are you not considering the other motive behind this Kane? Why would he need you in a diminished metal state? Why is he infusing you with his powers?" he asked of me.

Honestly I haven't thought that far ahead yet. "I will get answers to those in a while, when I am ready but first thing is first" I turned around fully, and stood before the thunder god. "I want you to teach me of my powers. All you know about Quan Chi"

Well, it wasn't that easy of a request of him. "I can't teach you, the only one who can is the sorcerer himself. Not I. It's either that or learn on your own"

Ah, door number one or door number two.

"I think I will teach myself then"

Rayden didn't look comfortable with it. "Glen, you need to know one thing, the more power you use. The more you gain. Every time you use Quan Chi's magic, you gain in strength. It will be to a point that not even I can remove them from your body, one more thing. If anything happens to him…"

"Something will happen to him Rayden, count on it. He has taken me for a fool and treated me like a child long enough. I am not some sort of play thing for him!" I shot back.

"Will you let me finish!" Rayden yelled.

I became silent and allowed him to finish what he was going to say. "I am telling you here and now. If Quan Chi is killed, YOU will be granted his powers; do you know how serious that is? How dangerous?" he demanded of me.

I looked him in the eyes. "I know how serious that is, but you know what Rayden, sacrifices must be made in order to live at ease and with him out of my life" I shot back.

Rayden stared at me with anger. "Does the name Shang Tsung ring a bell to you?" he demanded.

I nodded to him. "When Quan Chi is gone, he will come at you next. And when that happens you pray to your God that he doesn't kill every one of those fans in the arena. Quan Chi lacks the power to take souls. If Shang Tsung finds out you exist… your world of hell will just get worst. Not even you can stop him. You wish to risk that on the heads of your friends, those people who cheer you every night?" he yelled.

"Why would Shang Tsung come after me though? I have done nothing to him!"

Rayden was losing patients with me. "He doesn't care if you have done something to him or not, you're a threat to his power that's all he needs to know. Right now you have lucky Quan Chi is hiding you from Shang. I fear greatly what will happen if he did find you"

His voice spoke of the utmost seriousness, and I imagined it happening in my mind. Think about it, 10,000 fans sitting in one enclosed arena, over 40 wrestlers in the back, and Shang Tsung standing in the middle of the ring, sucking the life from every man, woman and child before him. Taking the souls of my friends without a second though or sign of remorse as he grows stronger in power. And me, standing among them watching it happen, unable to help them in any way. I couldn't let it happen to them. Snapping out of the dream, my eyes shifted back to the thunder god. "I have to endure being a lackey, in order to keep everyone safe…" I whispered.

Rayden nodded. "Unless you know how to protect those you care about, it's the best thing to do right now. Glen, you're a smart man. You know what needs to be done" Rayden began to leave.

"Wait… I thought Shang was dead. How did he live?" I asked.

Rayden turned to me. "Quan Chi made a deal with him." Rayden vanished then and there before me.

Damn, why does all this weird stuff happen to me? I stood there trying to decide what to do. No doubt Quan will come back for me, he will train me. Yet why would he? Why does he need a successor… unless? Unless Shang plans on doing him in! Running back inside I went to Hurricane who had all the Mortal Kombat stuff in his bag; I borrowed it from him then hunted down Triple H.

"HUNTER!" I called out to him. He turned around to face me. "I need you." He was curious as to what I met; we went to his locker room as I hooked up the system. Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance, I handed him a controller. "Uh Kane… why are we playing?" he asked me.

"Training Hunter, we're training" I corrected him.

It was hours that we played until we defeated the game as Quan Chi and Shang Tsung. Rayden did say all the games and movies were real, they happened and the TV series. So, what happens at the ending of this game… must be what occurred. There are different variations of the story. But it became clear. Shang Tsung and Quan Chi have it out for one another, meaning one wishes to see the other dead. It all started over a stupid amulet. Hunter looked at me oddly. "So what does this have to do with you?" he asked.

I didn't know for certain, but I felt I was starting to become a bigger part of it. I turned off the game and looked to Triple H.

"All I know is we can't kill Quan Chi, if we do that will being about Shang, and if he comes… we're screwed up the ass!"

Hunter put down his controller as I told him the whole story and gave him a brief yet effective idea… I was able to use my powers for visual effects!

Around us I made it look like an arena, full of fans, I stood in the middle of it. "Ok, pretend I am Shang Tsung and he appears" I said. He nodded simple, I watched his eyes widened as the fans I made disappear into little sparks and come back into my body until he saw nothing but empty seats. "Now, imagine that was real, and Shang Tsung took the lives of over 10,000 fans"

There were no words necessary in his mind. He couldn't speak. But he understood why we couldn't kill Quan Chi and get it over with.

That left the question, where do we go from here?


	7. Chapter 7 Just not the same

Chapter 7- Just not the same- Matt Hardy.

Glen… I mean Kane, is the greatest guy I know. Hell there is no other person I would rather work with than him. You know the stupid storyline he and I did with Lita? The one where he claimed he 'slept' with her and the whole pregnancy crap? You know what he did before the whole thing happened? He talked to me about it, knowing I didn't like it, nor did Amy… Lita. He asked if I was cool with it, and he expressed his discontent for it. It wouldn't be the first stupid storyline they have thrown him into. But now, I feel like it's one of those right now.

Some crazed sick guy named Quan Chi that's after him for some strange reason has forced him into this. Glen is the most gentle, kindhearted person I know. What was this guy thinking? We have seen what he's willing to do, I saw the video games and learned of him through Triple H, and he thinks he can make Kane into him! Is he some sort of moron? Or does he see darkness in Kane that none of us sees, or know about. Not even Glen knows, but hey we all have it. No person can be fully pure; every one has darkness in them. But that has me worried, the guys and I have see how dark Kane can be, in character he's a sick son of a bitch. Freaks the hell out of you with a mire glance. Yet as Glen, when he doesn't tell you everything. When all his emotions are bottled up inside of him when you know the man better. That's scary too.

I was out hanging with Jericho, Snitsky and Carlito. We were at a coffee shop as we talked about what had just happened. "It's not cool!" were the first words out of Carlito's mouth.

"No kidding, but what can we do about it?" Gene asked.

I thought it over. "Quite frankly, nothing!" was my reply, I was getting a strange feeling we were being watched. I noticed a man looking at us from across the table, him and a young blond woman staring at us oddly.

"What?" Gene asked of them.

They turned away not paying attention anymore. "I was on the roof when I heard Kane talking with Rayden" I whispered to them. The guys huddled in to hear me out, I told them everything I could about what was going on. Yet when the name Shang Tsung left my lips, the couple staring at us before rose from their seats and came over.

"Excuse me… did you say… Shang Tsung?" the man asked.

I gazed up at him. "Yeah… he's one of the toughest bosses to beat in the game… why?"

My lie wasn't good enough. "Can the crap kid, and tell us what you heard Rayden say" the woman snapped back.

"Why should we?" Carlito asked.

The woman didn't hesitate to produce a badge; she threw it on the table. Her name… was Sonja Blade!

"Now, start talking" she growled.

"And do it, she has a grip that could tear your balls off!" the guys smirked.

"Shut up Johnny!"

"Johnny… Johnny Cage?" Snitsky questioned.

"One and only. Now, answer the lady's question"

I looked to Miss. Blade and told her only a little bit of what I knew. "There's a sorcerer named Quan Chi, he cursed a friend of ours, we're worried if Quan gets killed, that other sorcerer Shang Tsung will come next. We don't know what to do, let alone how we can protect ourselves and our fans!" I explained to her.

Sonja snorted to me, as she grabbed her badge. "This is a joke right? Quan Chi? Please, and why the hell would he go after a… smelly, fat, greased up man?" she demanded.

"Same reason why you're going out with a stuck up pretty boy prick?" Snitsky smirked back.

"HEY!" Johnny snapped.

"Don't mock us, we have our reason. Besides it's not like you can do anything to help us!" I growled to them.

"Yeah" Jericho chimed in. Wanting to say at least something. "What?" he asked when the stares became awkward to him.

Miss Blade and Mr. Cage took their leave, as if they could do anything to stop a sorcerer. We all turned back to our coffees.

"How sharp do you think Kane's blades are?" Jericho asked out of the blue.

"Enough to cut through bone no doubt" Carlito replied.

We soon stated to talk about the upside of this, I mean sure… Kane's a powerful demon sorcerer and all. Yet he is still himself, you know? We haven't lost our best friend; I doubt we were ever going to. People change, not by choice some of the time. But change nonetheless.

We finished our coffee and went back to the hotel; it was short walking distance from the coffee shop. But something really odd happened as we were leaving, Jericho felt it instantly.

"Cold. There's a cold breeze in the air," he muttered.

Cold, hell it was freezing! But his Canadian skin probably feels it differently than the rest of us. "Damn, we're in California, why is there a chill?" Carlito asked.

Something wasn't right; it grew worst as I felt we were being followed. We walked briskly to the hotel, I saw Kane outside looking about.

"Kane… what are you doing?" I asked. He saw the chilled look we had as he too felt the breeze.

He looked at us and didn't say a word. "Nothing, I was just getting some air," he said. "Come on, I'll buy you all a drink"

We went into the hotel, when the cold wind vanished so suddenly. It was as if someone was watching us.

"Kane, you doing ok?" Snitsky asked.

He nodded to him. "I'm just fine Gene, really. I'm ok" he assured us; I would look in Glen's eyes every so often to see if he was truthful. Well he was. "I just hope this hotel isn't using water beds," he whispered to us. I could see how that would be a problem for him. We went to the bar where we were served drinks; the bar tender was a rather fine looking young lady. She had long smooth blond hair, and her eyes looked as if they could kill at a moment's notice. But the strange thing was she seemed to be focused on Glen, giving him a grin ever so often.

"Hey sweet thing, what's your name?" Gene asked as he tried to put on the charm to her.

The blond glared at him, not really caring. This was rather odd; Kane was given his drink of beer. He was about to drink from it when he stopped; the woman was watching him intensely. Wanting him to drink from the cup. As if it were important. Kane lowered his glass and turned to us.

"You know what fellas. I think I am just going to call it a night," he announced.

The lady bartender was stunned. "But sir… you must have at least a taste of your drink. It came all the way from Canada!" she said.

"Really? I'm from Canada. Who made it?" Jericho asked.

The woman stood there stunned. "It's not one that you are farmiller with" she said in a venomous tone.

"Try me!" Chris shot back with a coy grin. Before any one could blink, the woman grabbed something from behind the bar. She tried to strike Jericho in the face with it. Yet Kane caught her wrist! A large glass mug was inches from Jericho's face!

Kane smirked to her. "Mika. Tell your boss, nice try" Harshly Kane forced her arm back; it sent the girl running out of the room.

Needless to say we sat there speechless as Kane tipped over his beer, you could hear something fuzz onto the table. It wasn't carbonated either! It started to smoke as the liquid popped on the counter. "Yep just as I thought, cursed" Kane stated in a not too surprised tone.

"How did you know?" Jericho asked.

Kane smiled to him. "You helped me confirm it. I saw something odd about it, and not to mention I felt a chill go through me before I took a sip." Kane got up and left money for our drinks. "I'll see you guys later" With that he went upstairs to his room.

Jericho sat there rather dumbfounded. "I was going to get killed here and now by that chick right?" he asked. We all nodded. "Kane saved my life"

"Yeah" was my reply.

"Damn"


	8. Chapter 8 song of inspiration

Chapter 8- A Song of Inspiration- Kane

That was too close, way to close to call. No doubt Quan Chi put a potion in the beer, the same one he used on Kung Lou and the others in mortal Kombat Conquest. It brings out their darker side. He wants that doesn't he, the evil and sinister son of a bitch that lies dormant in my body. The side we all fight everyday. As of late I have found inspiration in a single song by Disturbed, in their new album Ten thousand fists.

I put it in the CD player I had and played the song.

**"I'm Alive"**

Never again will I be dishonored  
And never again will I be reminded  
We're living within the world of the jaded  
They killed inspiration  
It's my obligation  
To never again, allow this to happen  
Where do I begin?  
The choices are endless  
Denying the sin  
My art, my redemption  
I carry the torch of my fathers before me

The thing I treasure most in life cannot be taken away  
There will never be a reason why I will surrender to your advice  
To change myself, I'd rather die  
Lonely, we'll not understand  
I will make the greatest sacrifice  
You can't predict where the outcome lies  
You'll never take me alive  
I'm alive  
I'm alive  
I'm alive

Danger, then, cannot be considered  
I rage again, dispelling my anger  
Where do I begin?  
The choices are endless  
My art, my redemption, my only salvation  
I carry the gift that I have been blessed with  
My soul is adrift in notions of madness  
Repairing the rift that you have created  
I am not alone, brothers, give me your arms now

The thing I treasure most in life cannot be taken away  
There will never be a reason why I will surrender to your advice  
To change myself, I'd rather die  
Lonely, we'll not understand  
I will make the greatest sacrifice  
You can't predict where the outcome lies  
You'll never take me alive

I'm no slave  
Are you feeling brave?  
Or have you gone out of your mind?  
No more games  
It won't feel the same  
If I hold my anger inside  
There's no meaning  
My soul is bleeding  
I've had enough of your kind  
One suggestion, use your discretion  
Before you label it lie

The thing I treasure most in life cannot be taken away  
There will never be a reason why I will surrender to your advice  
To change myself, I'd rather die  
Lonely, we'll not understand  
I will make the greatest sacrifice  
You can't predict where the outcome lies  
You'll never take me alive  
I'm alive  
I'm alive  
I'm alive  
I'm alive  
I'm alive  
I'm alive  
I'm alive  
I'm alive

Just as the song ended I heard a noise in my room, someone was in here with me. "You can come out, no one else is here" I called aloud. From the shadows came Sub-Zero.

"You're powers are throwing Scorpion and I off the track of Quan Chi!" he growled at me.

"If I had any idea this was part of Quan's plan…" I shot back.

Sub-zero fell silent, he told me what he and Scorpion had learned. Yet one thing worried him. "Scorpion is in debt to Quan Chi, since he brought him back to life. Despite learning the truth of his family's killer, he cannot leave Netherealm unless summoned." Sub-Zero explained.

"Ok then. But I got a problem of my own. Unless I want to become a sick, twisted son of a bitch, I will have to learn my powers through Quan Chi. Any suggestions?" I asked him.

Much to my surprise, Sub-Zero did have an idea. "Kitana. Princess Kitana. She can help you, for she has a sorcerer at her command. Ermac, he's the product of over 1,000 souls of warriors."

"Wow" was the only think I could think of.

"Kitana has books that Quan Chi would kill to have his hands on, yet Ermac has placed a powerful spell on it. No Dark wizard could ever step foot in it's sacred chamber. Yet you, you have the innocence of a child…"

"I'm a kid at heart, really" I said with a smirk.

Sub-Zero didn't share the humour. "Sorry. Continue please"

He went on saying that since I was kind hearted, I maybe able to acquire the help of Kitana and Ermac. Only if I am deemed worthy, which in my mind, set up a red flag. "What if they don't find me worthy?" I asked him.

Sub-Zero looked at me. "You will be killed"

"Great…" I replied sarcastically. "But how do I get there?" I asked. Only to see the Ninja had vanished in plain sight. I went down on the bed and sighed aloud, there is a place that can help me. Yet I don't know how to get there! I closed my eyes, and thought of Princess Kitana. Thinking how she could help me, and perhaps I could help her in return.

It wasn't long before I felt the bed grow very hard, and quite uncomfortable. I woke up… only to be in a place I know I shouldn't be. "Uh…oh" I muttered as I got myself off the ground. I felt someone grab me from behind and hold a blade to my neck! "Move sorcerer and you're dead!" It was the voice of a woman. "On your knees" she ordered.

I did just as I was told, and went on my knees. The blade was held tightly to my throat. Knowing one wrong move and it would easily be game over for me. She walked around till aiming the tip of the blade against me; she wanted to see my face. Hers was covered as she wore a dark purple outfit. "Who are you?" she demanded.

"It's a long story, my name is Glen, and I'm from earth well Earth Realm. A sorcerer named Quan Chi has attacked me, he forced this apone me. I wish to put an end to him, yet I know if I do. Then Shang Tsung would come after me next. I have too many people to protect and not the knowledge on how to do so. I came in seek of help… well… I came here by accident. I don't know what powers I have," I explained.

The woman glared at me. "Why should I believe you?" she questioned.

"May I show you with one hand, and I swear on my life that I will not strike you" I asked. She nodded. I brought out my left hand and did as I did before the guys in the locker room. Summoning fire, it went from green to red… yet I saw the red slowly begin to vanish. I was losing it.

"Please help me, I swear my flame was as red and pure!" I begged her. I felt the blade more and more on my neck; I shut my eyes preparing for the worst when the blade came down. The woman looked into my eyes. When she removed her mask.

"I was told about you by Rayden, you speak the truth" she stated to me.

I nodded to her. "I'm sorry for intruding… I really don't know how I got here!" I smirked.

"I'm Princess Kitana. Glen, this is my home world. You are welcome here"

I felt truly honoured, Kitana showed me around when we encountered a strange looking guard. His flesh and eyes were aglow; he stared at me with anger it seemed.

"Ermac!" Kitana called.

The guard growled at me angrily. "We don't approve of him Princess," he said, yet he sounded like ha had more than one voice!

Kitana say they would let the chamber decided. I was led down the hall of this large palace. Everything was made of marble and etched in it was a flower. Ermac took a piece of leather and blindfolded me. "It must be done," he said.

I could only nod to him. Ermac led me by the hand as we turned many times only to stop. "We are here," he said.

"Is this the chamber you speak of?" I asked.

"It is" Kitana stated.

I had a thought, and not a good one at that. "I ask of you one thing. Keep this blindfold on me, for if Quan Chi cursed my mask. Perhaps he is seeing through my eyes," I told them. It was a strange thought. Yet I felt the blindfold come off. Kitana looked at me with great sincerity.

"You warned us of such an idea… you aren't evil are you?" she asked.

"Only at work" I smirked.

This confused Kitana and Ermac greatly. I gave told them I was a mortal that did professional wrestling, my character was suppose to be a monster. I watched the door open; Ermac stepped in first Kitana allowed me to go in second.

I took a single step in, and felt something forced from my body! Before me was a green skull that vanished into the darkness. Ermac stood there nodding. I was right, Quan Chi was seeing through me!

"He cannot get you here, you still stand before me, showing me you are pure. Now sit down," he said.

I took a seat on the cold floor as the door closed, the room was pitch black and nothing could be seen yet Ermac's green glow. He sat before me looking deep in my eyes. "Are you ready?" he asked.

I didn't know. "What am I to be ready for?"

"This…" I felt something shoot right through my body, in and out from all sides it came. It was painful yes, but at the same time… it felt really good! I started to learn things, it's really hard to explain or put into words. But the fountain of knowledge flowed in me.

"You are learning first magic, this isn't dark. But white. You're able to see and feel it for your soul is good. Take it in, and you will have all you need to know" Ermac stated.

I was lost for words and felt my power increase in me. It felt like a really good work out, your body is bursting with energy and power. You don't know what to do with it. I looked to Ermac every so often.

"Will I be able to handle all of this?" I asked.

Ermac nodded. "You're a dragon, knowledge is their greatest power!" he replied.

I don't know how long I was in there for, all I knew was the more I stayed, the better off I would be to face the likes of Quan Chi and perhaps, even Shang Tsung.

Author's note: I do not own the name Disturbed. But I do highly recommend their album Ten Thousand Fists. Very good in my opinion ;)


	9. Chapter 9 The Standoff End

Chapter 9- The Standoff- Rob Van Dam

Monday, Raw. There was an ammoniums presence in the air; you could feel it come down on your chest. The guys in the locker room knew it too. The sky was dark. Much more than normal I might add; Kane seemed to be as calm and collected as ever. He was in the locker room talking to the guys, begging them of one thing. "No matter what happens tonight. Please for the love of God, don't step foot out onto the ramp!" he said. His attention then turned to Cena and I. He made sure the Smackdown locker room wasn't here tonight. "You two, don't even dare!" were his words.

Never have I seen him this determined before. He seemed more confident than ever, unless he knows something was wrong. Looking about the locker room, he saw most of the guys and girls were here. All but one, Triple H.

He nodded at that and went out of the room; he hasn't been the same since that night in California. Jericho told me all about it, when he woke up the next morning. He was serious and had an 'I got a plan' look on his face.

We remained in the locker room when the lights went out completely in the arena. When they came back on, there stood Triple H with the sledgehammer. He did an odd speech saying. "I have the power to defeat a sorcerer in my very hands, it's up to him if he has the balls to come forward and face me… I will assure him his defeat"

I knew this wasn't a good thing, why the hell would Triple H do a stupid move like that? Kane came out onto the ramp, much to the crowd's delight. He shook his head at Hunter. And picked up a mic. "You know, I would have believe you… if you were really Triple H" he said.

The crowd looked confused, Hunter smirked. "What do you mean Kane?" he asked.

Kane walked down the ramp slowly. "I would have believed you, really. You put on a great act, not too bad. But not really good either, I see right through you!" Kane stopped, as he was just a few feet before the ring. Hunter didn't change the look on his face as he turned to the crowd asking 'what is he talking about?'

Kane conjured fire in his hands. As he gave a demented look to Triple H. "Nice try, do you think that I would be fool… Shang Tsung?" he asked. He threw the fire right at him, instantly destroy the form. It was indeed Shang Tsung, a very young looking one at that! How the hell did he know?

The sorcerer looked angry. "You couldn't have seen through me! You're just a boy!" he yelled out. Kane stood ready to fight and had a 'bring it on' look on his face. Yet Shang stood in the ring looking around at the people in the seats. "You made a fatal error boy…"

He raised his arms up, as he sent a seething energy out to the audience.

"Oh my God" I whispered.

Kane didn't look concern; he made his arms catch fire as a firewall encased the whole arena! Protecting everyone in the arena, Shang's powers couldn't get to them!

"No… you cannot do this! What Sorcerery is this!" he yelled.

Kane licked his lips and said. "It's Dragon Magic!"

The whole crowd and locker room were protected by Kane's power… how the hell and where did he learn all of this. Shang's eyes came down on him angrily. "Give me the amulet boy!" he ordered.

Kane stood there rather confused. "Amulet?"

Shang grew angrier by the moment. "The one Quan Chi hid in the heart of Goro!" he yelled at him.

Oh man, I don't like where this is going. "Heart of Goro… Damn…" John Muttered.

"What heart?" asked Eric Bischoff.

"Uh… you don't want to know" I replied.

The look on Kane's face said it all. "He HID it in Goro's heart?" he demanded.

Shang nodded to him. "He knew of your mission to the Shokan Realm, and knew what would happen. You have it! Goro's son didn't. I personally checked myself" Shang Tsung grinned.

"The bastard killed Goro's son!" I yelled.

Kane stood there stunned, as he placed a hand on his stomach. He didn't look too good for the moment. "You have it!" Shang stated. He leaped over the top rope and landed before Kane. "GIVE IT TO ME NOW!"

Kane was in trouble, we have to go out there and help him! I was about to stand up till Snitsky sat me back down. "Don't, you heard him!" he simply stated.

We were all glued to the TV, wondering what could happen.

Kane held onto his stomach, yet a smirk came over his face. "Did you think I would fight this alone?" he asked aloud.

Shang Tsung didn't look concern to say the least that was till an ice crystal pierced his left arm! On the ramp stood Sub-Zero, beside him… Scorpion!

"I've seen everything now!" Eric announced.

"Have you seen a Shokan?" Questioned John Cena.

"What the hell is that?"

"Then no, you haven't seen everything" John smirked.

Just then, Triple H suddenly appeared in the room. He looked confused as hell. "What the hell just happened to me?" he demanded.

"Uh… I don't know… why?" I asked.

Hunter talked about how his tires were slashed on his car; he encountered Quan Chi and said. "Glen owes me" next thing he knew… he was here.

"Oh, well does it help to know that if you came in through the back door Shang Tsung would have suck your soul out?" I asked him.

Hunter nodded. "It would" We went back to the TV.

Kane stepped back and stood next to the two ninjas. Out of nowhere came Quan Chi! He attacked Shang Tsung! The sorcerer's battled one another throwing kicking, everything and anything. They threw powerful blasts at one another. Those that missed never harmed the crowd due to Kane's power. Yet something came to his mind, he whispered to Scorpion and Sub-Zero. Both had nodded as Kane stood in utter focus. Both warriors placed a hand on his shoulder as Kane brought his power out, the fire was the brightest red I have ever seen and blue in the middle. It circled around him until it took form, becoming a dragon!

"What the hell is he doing?" Hunter whispered.

We watched in aw as it grew in strength and power. Circling more and more around them until it was a life size replica of the beast. Quan Chi and Shang Tsung didn't know what hit them when Kane called out their names.

"QUAN CHI, SHANG TSUNG… CATCH!" he yelled. He thrust his arms forward as the dragon stuck; it went right at the two sorcerers trapping them both in the living fire. You could see their flesh melt as their bones turned to ashes. My God… he did it! The dragon then turned around and went right at Kane! Going back into his body not harming him one bit. The shield was then lifted off of the crowd as the fans went insane with cheers! Kane fell to his knees and caught himself before going face first onto the ramp. Scorpion simply nodded to Sub-Zero as he vanished. Sub-Zero him self disappeared in a mist leaving Kane alone. We ran out to him, wanting to know how he was doing. I made it there first as I stood at his side.

"Dude… DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I yelled at him.

He smirked to me and looked me in the eyes. "No promises" he laughed. I had to help him to the back; Snitsky took the other side as the guys patted his shoulder. They clapped for him as we took him to Triple H's locker room. It had a sofa!

Kane flopped onto the couch and started to catch his breath. "Man, when they said anything could happen in the WWE. They weren't kidding huh?" Snitsky asked me.

I nodded to him. Just as Kane's stomach gargled in pain. "Oh man, now that I know what I ate… I don't feel so good"

"Damn right!" came that farmiller raspy voice. We turned to see Rayden. "Haven't you heard of chewing?" he demanded.

"Not now" Kane moaned.

"Yes now! You know what's next don't you?" he asked.

"Stomach pump?" Gene smirked.

Rayden wasn't laughing. "Onaga isn't a joke!" he snapped.

"The dragon king" I whispered.

"Damn right. You played the game, not really understanding what happened. But his threat is real. Onaga wasn't stopped by Quan Chi, Shang Tsung AND myself!" he stated.

Kane looked at him and rolled his eyes. "This comes down on my head why?" he questioned.

Rayden looked at Kane sternly. "Glen, you have no idea how powerful your powers have become, you said so yourself, you used dragon magic. The Dragon King can't even use that, how can you?" he asked of him.

I looked at Rayden oddly. "By the sounds of it, you make it sound like Glen's the dragon King!" I laughed.

Rayden's eyes looked at me with the most seriousness, yet a smile came across his face. "Someone finally figured it out!"

My laughter stopped, Kane got to his feet and stared Rayden in the eyes. "Me? WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" he yelled.

Rayden rolled his eyes. "I'm not the one who shapes Destiny. YOU ARE! Destroying Quan Chi made one point clear, you don't fear your destiny. Killing Shang Tsung proved you don't fear someone more powerful than you. Next task is Onaga… I hope your ready for this…"

Kane looked at me dumbfounded, he was serious. The Dragon King, the creature that two sorcerers and a thunder god couldn't beat. Is now coming after my best friend… Dude… this sucks…

To Be Continued in For the Glory of the King


End file.
